


Owl

by Doberman217



Series: The Hideout [5]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, i wrote this instead of sleeping to help me sleep, it didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doberman217/pseuds/Doberman217
Summary: Blitzwing feels their meetups were far too important to skip for a mere recharge break.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: The Hideout [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Owl

Blitzwing’s limbs felt like they were moving through mud. 

His wings drooped low and at times his optic fluttered closed without his permission. His spark felt both too large and too small for its casing, and his processor had picked up a massive ache thanks to Lugnut today, it's hard pressure pulsed painfully behind his eyes and under his denta.

But tonight was not a night to be missed, even for a much-needed recharge. Even with Megatron back from the dead and urgently making up for lost time, Blitzwing had been determined to make it to the forest clearing tonight in hopes to hold Bumblebee in his arms at last. 

Even with an aching frame, Blitzwing couldn’t help but yearn for the sound of the minibot’s ceaseless chatter. Primus knows he could use and escape from his own fraction right about now. 

Blitzwing tried not to drag his peds as he stepped up to the clearing, and paused at the edge.

“Bumblebee?” Blitzwing’s gaze flitted across the dark trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of bright yellow armor in the moonlight. 

But no one seemed to be here. 

The clearing was barren, the spring grass swaying quietly in the breeze. Crickets whistled and sang from their stations while an owl called hauntingly from afar. 

He had never heard the crickets this loud before. It shouldn’t be this peaceful. Where was Bumblebee? Blitzwing was several cycles late!

The constant pinging in his hud for recharge suddenly got louder, and Blitzwing felt his hazy processor blurr with frustration, looking around urgently at the surrounding clearing. It was unlike Bumblebee to hideaway like this. Blitzwing had grown to look forward to the dramatic ambushes or embraces Bumblebee usually granted him on these nights. But now he seemed to have vanished. Was the minibot hurt? Had Lugnut followed him here to get to the meadow first? Had Bumblebee betrayed him after all-?

_No. Slow down. Think about this._

Churning, unfiltered emotions continued to feast on the edge of his spark, but Blitzwing pushed it into the back of his processor, stepping back into the trees, and started to stalk around the meadow's edge. His monocular clicked online and painted his vision in blue, thermal readings catching nothing but owls in the trees and mice in the grass. 

“Where are you, love…” Blitzwing whispered. He pulled his monocular back and instead pulled up his hud, quickly reviewing the small messages between himself and his minibot. Had he missed something?

_see u at the spot soon, dork! xoxo_

_No,_ Blitzwing thought, ignoring the happy twitch in his chest the little text brought. _Bumblebee said to meet here. So where_ is _he?_

The temptation to call out Bumblebee’s name rose again, and it almost rolled off of Blitzwing’s glossa before he bit back, pausing his tired patrol around the meadow to think. 

Perhaps this might be a trap. Bumblebee wasn’t the best at sneaking around and keeping secrets. It would have been easy for him to let information slip out accidentally to his Autobot friends. Blitzwing had always been aware of this. Perhaps in one of his silly boasts or stories he had leaked something private. Or he had been caught seeking out. The Autobots could easily find a way to use Bumblebee against Blitzwing. Maybe to lure him back here to be captured-

_Snore_

Blitzwing nearly gasped aloud, his eyes blown wide and monocular instantly in action as he whirled around to face the sound. 

Thermal scans spotted a perfect blocky leg poking out from behind a tree up ahead.

Hurrying forward, Blitzwing put a hand on the trunk as he looked down at the roots, and took in the sight before sighing heavily. 

Bumblebee laid propped up against the tree, his arms wrapped around one knee with his helm nearly folded down into his chest. Half of his frame was bathed in a patch of silver moonlight, the other almost hidden in dark shadows. Bumblebee's pointy helm was bent into such an awkward angle his vents were hitched into a soft snore. 

Blitzwing quickly took note of the dirt and dents littering Bumblebee’s frame. They didn’t look like injuries but his spark twinged anyway. And despite the loud pounding of Blitzwing’s heavy footsteps, Bumblebee hadn’t moved a bit. His breathing was slow and even, and his optics were dark in deep power down. 

All the earlier exhaustion and fatigue rushed back with renewed vengeance in Blitzwing. The urge to collapse and curl up with Bumblebee was overwhelming and fierce, strong enough to bring Blitzwing to his knees next to his tiny lover.

It seemed Blitzwing wasn’t the only one feeling a bit overworked. He couldn't help the soft smile pulling at his lips as he examined Bumblebee's comedic state, trying not to laugh when the minibot suddenly let out another snore.

Blitzwing had only seen him in the heat of battle or in rushes of excitement and nervousness during these midnight retreats. He couldn't remember seeing Bumblebee this vulnerable. Blitzwing could now easily imagine Bumblebee in a comfortable bed space. On a berth or couch where Blitzwing would be free to join him without the worry of Autobots or Decepticons tugging on his subconsciousness. 

Blitzwing slowly sat down next to Bumblebee, reaching out to gently shake at his shoulder, prompting a small grumpy groan from Bumblebee, his EM field twitched out as if investigating the nearby activity. 

_Such civilian-like fantasies are a waste of time,_ Blitzwing finally thought, pushing away the warm dreams of curling up with Bumblebee on a soft berth. _We are together now, and that is enough._

Bumblebee was an idiot to fall this deep in recharge out in the middle of the forest alone, that was for sure. 

Blitzwing reached out with his own sluggish field, hoping not to spook the jumpy mech awake right away. “Bumblebee?” he whispered.

Another snore was his reply. 

Blitzwing gently brushed his fingers over the minibot's helm, tempted to pinch at his cute horns. “Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee’s field met Blitzwing’s at last, pulsing with foggy inquisitiveness. The next moment, Bumblebee’s eyes flickered online, their lights so dim they seemed to still be dark. “Bulkhead?” his usually shrill voice was low and stricken with static. 

Blitzwing instantly sneered. “Eugh, try again,” He moved his hand to gently thumb Bumblebee’s tire soothingly. Bumblebee’s optics peeled open, his dazzling blue gaze turning to Blitzwing and he offered a small smile. “Hello, there.” he whispered.

Bumblebee's gaze widened, his helm flinching upward a bit. “Blitzwing!” Bumblebee gasped, he lurched onto his peds, much to Blitzwings displeasure. He seemed to cringe at the fast movement, his stabilizers struggling to catch up and he wobbled, Blitzwings servos flashing out to hold him steady. “H-hey babe! Sorry, sorry! Just...resting my eyes for a cycle...” Bumblebee rubbed insistently at his optics for a moment. Lowering his hands, his optics glowed with renewed brightness and reached up to cup Blitzwing's cheeks. "You made it! You're here!"

Blitzwing rested a servo on each of Bumblebee's forearms before pulling a small servo over for a reverent kiss. "I apologize for being late," Happy amusement took over and he giggled. "I didn't realize we had changed our meet up location to the foot of a dirty soggy earth tree!"

"I was just waiting, sorry!" Bumblebee smiled still wide and pulled Blitzwing in for a firm, happy kiss, melting into Blitzwing for a moment before pulling back breathless. “Primus, it’s good to see you,” Bumblebee whispered, his tone dripping with sap that only stretched Blitzwing's grin wider. 

Bumblebee's gaze flickered across Blitzwing’s frame, his blue optics gorgeous in the dark. “You didn’t have to polish for me you know,” he said. “You look so good.”

“Haha, well you certainly don’t!” Blitzwing laughed before he let the giddy amusement fade. He brushed his fingers across a rather prominent dent on the side of Bumblebee’s chest, the dent only being the worst out of what looked like at least a hundred littering his small frame. “Where did these come from?”

Bumblebee’s optics flicked down at his own frame. “Oh, you know...” small servos came up to rest on Blitzwing’s. “Some big, mean, destructive Decepticons decided to knock down an entire bridge before they left us in the dust the other day. We’ve been cleaning up the mess ever since” His gaze held a challenging playfulness. “Know anything about them?”

Blitzwing grimaced, grasping each of Bumblebee's hands together in his own and held them between their frames. “I apologize." Exhaustion left him with little ability to quip. 

"Heh. I'd ask you to not do it again, but I don't think that would work, huh?"

The question wasn't a quip, and Bumblebee's tone didn't even suggest he was angry, but it hurt Blitzwing more than it should have. The awareness of their undesirable social situation outside of their getaways was always an unpleasant subject for Blitzwing to think about. The heavy weariness in his spark didn't do much to fight the guilt.

Instead, Blitzwing ducked his head, choosing to pull Bumblebee back into his lap and hugged the minibot tightly. "No," he muttered, nuzzling a horn, melting at the sensation of holding his lover again. "It wouldn't." 

Bumblebee instantly reciprocated, curling into Blitzwing and forcefully nuzzling his neck as his arms wrapped tightly over his shoulders, prompting the triple changer to lean back against the tree.

"I missed you." Bumblebee muttered into his plating.

Blitzwing couldn't stop the small smile, his optics closing. "I missed you, too."

"You look tired."

"It's because I am," Blitzwing replied, pressing a kiss to Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Did anything happen?"

Blitzwing shook his head, massaging hidden sensors he knew existed in Bumblebee's back. He was too drained to rant about what happened. "Just overworked. Nothing out of the ordinary, or at least anything you haven't heard before. And I'm not the only one who looks tired."

Bumblebee shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

"No." Blitzwing replied, his systems slowing to a point that he knew he could drop right into recharge like this.

There was a long moment of silence. A rare occurrence during these excursions. Blitzwing felt his venting slowly match up with Bumblebee's, who had seemed to have fallen into recharge again, still locked in a lazy embrace. Blitzwing continued to draw circles into Bumblebee's waist, soaking in the sensations of having his little autobot safe in his arms.

"Wish we had a recharge pad." Bumblebee suddenly muttered, as if reading the triple changers mind and surprised Blitzwing.

When the sleepy minibot didn't elaborate, Blitzwing kissed at his audial. "Yeah?" He prompted.

Bumblebee sighed. "Yeah...just the two of us, yunno? I wish I could bring you home, curl up with you and sleep all day..." Bumblebee's voice was nearly above a static ridden whisper. "I miss you all the time."

Blitzwing's spark tugged painfully, the image of his frame tangled with Bumblebee's as they lay fast asleep on an overly padded berth someplace was becoming far too easy to imagine tonight. Perhaps in an apartment in Kaon Capital or a cozy close-quarters home in Nexus or Crystal City. If those places even _existed_ anymore. 

"I'd like that." Blitzwing muttered, once again forcing down the yearning in his spark before it overwhelmed him with grief. Instead, he let frustration flare into his processor and he hugged Bumblebee tighter. "And I wouldn't _have_ to miss you if you weren't a blasted Autobot," he growled.

Bumblebee giggled, “Nuh-uh, it would be easier if you weren't a fragging Decepticon.” Bumblebee pulled away in time to dazzle Blitzwing with a wobbly smile. "Besides, I can’t be that bad."

Blitzwing huffed.

Bumblebee stared at him closely before giving a small smirk. “Oh c'mon, Blitzy. Do you consider me just _any Autobot?_ ” 

"I _should!_ " Blitzwing scoffed before his irritation bled away. “But the answer is no, Bumblebee.” Blitzwing melted into Bumblebee once more. “You are a very _special_ kind of Autobot.”

“Your a very _special_ kind of Decepticon.” Bumblebee replied affectionately. 

Another long pause. Blitzwing felt the exhaustion pulling him quickly toward a shutdown. The comfort that Bumblebee was safe in his arms now was making it much harder to stay awake.

“You sure you're okay if we just nap tonight?" Bumblebee's voice was the smallest and quietest Blitzwing had ever heard it.

With a sigh, Blitzwing chuckled slightly as he nuzzled Bumblebee's head. "Not at all." He muttered. "You look like you need it."

"Oh shut up," Bumblebee scoffed, and Blitzwing smirked when he felt Bumblebee shove weakly at his chest. "You're literally falling asleep on my shoulder, you aft."

“You first,” Blitzwing muttered. He felt Bumblebee shuffle around in his arms before he lay still, fitting perfectly against Blitzwing’s plating. As if he had been a small puzzle piece made specifically to lay against Blitzwing’s frame. 

He could only stay awake long enough to press a reluctant kiss to Bumblebee’s helm.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws up*


End file.
